


Cherry Blossoms: Hold Me a Second Time

by Yume_Fantasys0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, proud to be gay, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Fantasys0/pseuds/Yume_Fantasys0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had first met Levi Ackerman when he had been interning in his company as a photographer. But now, after six years they meet again. This time Eren is set on changing things between them. He didn’t want to have to keep hiding his feelings for Levi. Just like the blossom of a cherry tree, he too would go under a transformation and show his true self to Levi. This is the story of his crossdressing romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms: Hold Me a Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first alternative fanfic about Levi and Eren confessing feeling for one another, Kyaa! I always wanted to show my support for these two wonderful characters and now I finally wrote a fanfic for them. They might be a little out of character considering that every writer views a character differently, but I tried my best! Hopefully it still makes for an enjoyable story. Enjoy reading and let me know if you liked it!

“What the fuck is your problem!” Levi screamed, infuriated. He watched as the owner of the car got off. It was a woman. 

Levi understood that he was short, but still this was uncalled for. The damn bitch almost ran him over with the car in his own mall’s parking lot. Yes, that’s right. Levi Ackerman was the president of this enormous, entertainment mall that they were both standing on. And if this woman did not apologize to him, he swears to the gods, he will report her to the authorities.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…. Are you ok?” Eren asked in concern. 

It was time he put his plan into motion. Today would be the day Eren would impress him.

Since the day he was born, he proudly stood up for himself. He fought against discrimination and his human rights to receive equality. While his mother had been there to support him, his father had not. Of course, Eren held no ill intentions against Grisha. He simply moved on, letting the past become the past.  
Being gay, didn’t stop him from living out his life.

He was born as male, but he’d always found himself to be feminine. When he was young, he’d like playing with dolls, wearing pretty dresses and jewelry, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like sports or hardcore violent videogames. He quite enjoyed those games, too. 

He had lived his life as a boy all the way up to high school, until he had graduated. Once he became independent and was able to provide his own financial needs, he officially started dressing in public as a woman. 

He loved crossdressing and transforming into a beauty, but he also felt comfortable just being him as a male. He had looked into transgender option, but right now he wasn’t interested in going under the knife. Since he still hadn’t elected to have sex reassignment surgery, he was still a he and not a she. So to put it simple and plainly, he was a cross-dresser and he liked men. 

He was tall and slim and had no problem passing himself as a girl. Of course, there was those rare discrimination moments he went through when he was judged and criticized about same sex relationships or homophobia protestors verbally attacking him for being gay, but he didn’t really give fuck about those people and just simply brushed off their comments. He was proud of the person he had become.

It was his life, his choice. He could do whatever and become whoever he wanted to be. And right now, for his birthday he wanted to conquer and receive Levi’s kiss on his lips.

He tried not to think of the taste of those lips as he apologized one last time. Eren watched as Levi scoffed at him, before he walked off heading inside the security officer building. 

Eren couldn’t help but smirk, satisfied that phase one was completed. An everlasting impression is always one way to get into a person’s heart. He left the mall behind and drove to the hotel he was staying in Dubai. 

Since he was in a city where both sea and desert surrounded the city, he had made sure to keep the customs of not revealing bare skin as it was looked down on in this place. The shadows of the tall buildings played with his face as the lighting filtered through his car window.

 

-  


It was crowded and yet so quiet in his head. Eren stood on the sidelines making small conversation with Mikasa.

Throughout the hotel party, he couldn’t help but think about Levi. Not once, did he look his way or ask for a dance, in fact it seemed that Levi kept himself busy with only self-importing people. It saddened him, but he kept to himself. Maybe it was for the best that they drift away once more, and never say the words Eren wanted to say to him….  


He had been young and an intern when he had first met Levi. It had been love at first glance. Levi had gotten to know him as him. As a young man who was lost of his gender identity. He was respected and although they didn’t become close friends and kept their relationship as co-coworkers, Eren had vowed one day he would declare his feelings to this man. 

Back then, it wasn’t like he could just go and say it… Levi had been his superior in the company and his boss. Back then, he couldn’t simply go and say to him, I love you. 

But now, he had the opportunity so why didn’t he? In his heart, he truly wanted to give himself to him.

Eren took a sip of his red Champaign, red lipstick staining the rim of the glass. He felt a tap on his shoulder, catching his attention. He turned around feeling his long wavy hair cascade gently against his back. 

It was Erwin. He looked as handsome as ever. Eren quirked her lips daintily, “Hello it’s nice to make your acquaintance.”

“Same here.” Erwin said smiling gently at Eren. Obviously, he didn’t recognize Eren as he was dressed as a woman. An exotic woman wearing Dubai’s traditional Arabic dress with a black veil covering her lustrous brown wavy hair. 

They made small talk with one another and had drank out of the same Champaign glass, but when Erwin started flirting more openly with him, Eren rejected him. With a final pat on his shoulder, they went their separate ways. Eren joined Mikasa once more as she complained to him about being too friendly with Erwin. 

“Seriously Erina, I don’t think you’ll leave a good reputation flirting with your ex-boss.” Mikasa whispered in hush tone.

Mikasa was Eren’s adoptive sister and also supported Eren in being a crossdresser. Sometimes, Eren was like a younger sister to Mikasa, or even a younger brother to her and really she loved everything about him wishing he would be happy in life. 

Eren just shrugged casually, but listened to her lecture not once knowing that Levi had indeed been watching him from the other side of the room. If he had known, maybe just maybe he would have had the guts to ask the man out for a dance.

The music was soon dwindling down around midnight, and Eren decided to retire for the night. He had one last Hookah with Mika before leaving. The Arab cuisine and the pasta chock full of seafood had been a delicious meal and probably one he wouldn’t forget. He’d definitely had to come back to Dubai on his next free paid vacation. 

After all, a journalist job paid very well these days.  


As Eren got inside the elevator an idea came to him and it was just too tempting to pass by.

-

He entered his suite room and when he flicked on the lights, he was not surprised to find her waiting. 

The woman that almost ran him over that morning was sitting in one of the plush seats in the room. She had fallen asleep. Her closed eyes fanned by her beautiful dark eyelashes. 

Her eyebrows were just like he remembered them. And her tan skin was beautiful as always.

Levi didn’t know how she got inside, but he guessed she sneakily stole the key card from one of the maid staff walking around the hotel working on cleaning service.

He wasn’t surprised in the least. He had been anticipating it and he was glad that he hadn’t been wrong. He actually felt very happy which was rare for him to express.

His fingers pads pressed gently against her neck, leaving a ghostly warm trail on her skin. 

“Mmm,” she uttered. 

Levi smirked,”Hn, I see that you have made yourself comfortable in a room that isn’t even yours.”

“…Do you mind?”

“Not at all, I’ll gladly share with you.” Levi replied back. 

Eren’s eyes fluttered open revealing jade, almost emerald eyes like the sea. She stared into his grey almost blue eyes and smiled warmly. “I drank too much. Take me to bed, please.”

“Are you sure, baby?” Levi teased her little bit.

Eren couldn’t help but get flustered. “No, I didn’t mean that way… gosh, how mortifying.”

“Of course you didn’t mean to. You’re drunk and this is a dream.”

Eren’s expression turned into one of confusion, before she felt lips pressed against her own. It was a sincere kiss. 

She then felt him pick her up gently from the couch and lay her down on the bed. 

“What was that kiss for?”

“Didn’t you want it? My kiss that is.” Levi said as he unbutton the cuff of his shirt. He had already hanged up the suit jacket in a hanger. His muscular fit build and toned back was facing Eren. She admired his body with earnest. “Happy birthday baby, now go on and get your rest.”

(He knows my birthday, yes this is definitely a dream. Oh well, it’s too bad because that kiss had felt so real.) 

Eren thought silently before her eyes closed drifting her back to sleep.

Levi had turned back to stare at her. He was grateful because this woman or should he say this man had returned to him. Throughout the party, he had observed him. He watched with jealousy as Eren flirted with Erwin. 

His hand traced Eren’s hand as he felt familiar with this hand he used to handshake. It seemed like a long time ago since they’ve been together and being able to have the opportunity to have a conversation.

But, right now he wanted more than words. He wanted physical contact with this person. He wanted to feel skin on skin contact. 

“Hey you don’t mind, do you? You want me too, right?” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear. 

“Mmm,” Eren uttered as she responded to his caress.

Perhaps, this could be considered dubious consent from Eren’s part, but Levi found himself not caring of his actions at this point. He was willing to accept the consequences of his actions, but deep down he knew that Eren wouldn’t mind. He knew they had both been wanting to be together since they first met, but had had doubts about mixing work with desire.

The truth is, he wished to do this with him for the longest of times. Back then, Levi couldn’t bring himself to lay a single finger on him. But this time, Eren would become his.  


Levi reached out his hand to undress Eren. 

When she was fully conscious of her surroundings after waking up, it was to the feeling of pleasure and arousal. She could feel heat forming inside her belly as her lips parted and a whispered moan escaped.

Eren could feel Levi’s lips kissing her neck, before their gazes made eye contact. Levi leaned closer as Eren closed her eyes. His lips were against hers. They kissed in a slow tantalizing movement, Levi’s hands teasing her body bringing a delicious shiver through her body. 

Her fingers tangled up in his lustrous black strands of hair as she felt herself climax. “Ha…Ahhh,”

After coming down from her high, Eren found Levi placing kisses on her exposed chest. “…wait, I thought you were a dream?”

“You didn’t actually believe that, did you? You truly are the same shitty little brat from back then.” Levi smirked amused. His lips pressed against a taunt nipple. His tongue gently teased the young man’s chest.

“Levi sir…” Eren whimpered as he bit back a moan. His dress and veil were removed and discarded to the side and now Eren watched in disbelief as Levi took off his wig and hair net releasing his natural hair. 

Eren’s eyes widened as he could feel his own short hair brushing against his ears.

“How did you know it was me? And aren’t you disgusted that I was crossdressing?” Eren asked question after question, feeling embarrassed. 

“I can never forget a face like yours.” Levi said with stern gaze.

Eren felt tears prick his eyes. He felt relieved, content, and happy to know that Levi never forgot him.

“Right now, I made love to the woman inside you and now…” his voice lowered an octave turning huskier. “…I would like to make love to this man. You’re beautiful, either way.”

“Hmm, then does that mean I can take this as your declaration of love for me?” Eren wondered out loud. His fingers brushed against Levi’s hair. “Tch, obviously shitty brat.”

“You know Levi, umm I’m no longer a brat, but I think I don’t mind so much you calling me that pet name.”

“Oh? So is it better than Baby?”

“N-no, I didn’t say that either.” Eren said pouting.

Levi chuckled as he pulled away from Eren and sat up on the mattress. 

“So Eren-“Levi was about to ask his newly established lover something when a knock to his suite door interrupted them.

“What now?” Levi said before cursing and leaving the bed. He passed by the lounge area before reaching the door to attend to his unwelcomed guest.

“Levi!! Guess what, I met this incredible person….” A loud and excited voice reached inside the rooms of the suite.

Eren sat up and noticed that indeed Levi hadn’t once touch him down there. He was still wearing his stocking and frilly underwear. His bra had been unhooked, but it was still on him. ‘Mmm did he really make me cum without touching my crotch? If so, did I climax from nipple teasing… ahh that’s so embarrassing, but definitely sexy, too.’

“Aww, my panties are soaked though.” Eren mumbled as he stood up and walked inside the bathroom. A quick shower wouldn’t hurt before he returned to Levi. 

As he washed his body, he thought about Levi’s proposal. He’d never really been interested in having intercourse relationship while being a man before. In the past, whenever he had sex with one of his past boyfriends he’d always be prohibiting them from touching his manhood, the thing that reminded him he was a guy. They’d have sex in the dark, wearing clothes, and often he’d always ride them to climax.

That was the way he knew to have sex, but with Levi it seemed that new paths were opening for him. He was kind of curious of exploring them with him. 

His soapy hands lingered in the crack between his butt cheeks where he carefully prodded his sensitive hole with a finger. Eren bit his lower lip to hold back a moan as he prepared himself for Levi. 

When Levi returned to the bedroom suite, he found Eren had gone to take a shower. He sighed breathlessly feeling his arousal gone down, especially after having to attend Hange  


Zoe who had been at the door, but an ache was still there from being left untouched.

He closed his eyes and an image of feminine Eren came to view. She looked so sexy in those undergarments and the way she had writhed and moaned to his touch was a definite turn on. Still he was curious as to how Eren would react when being made love exposed to his true origins. Levi was bi, so female or male genders have never really bothered him. He was sure, it must be different for Eren.

Since he was alone, he took the liberty to serve himself some whiskey and sip the contents as he watched from the inside of the room outside to the veranda, the sky taking a light orange hue.

When Eren returned he was wearing a bathrobe and had taken the freedom to blow dry his short brown hair that reached past his ears. Eren looked more boyish without the long hair and makeup on his face. He smiled shyly towards Levi who lowered his whiskey glass down to a nearby tabletop. 

He swallowed, his voice thick with desire. Levi walked over to him and with a smirk and a chuckle, touched the sash that held Eren’s robe in place. “I knew I wasn’t wrong. You’re just too, too beautiful.”

Levi slid his hands across his hips, breathing heavily against his collarbones as he kissed them, nuzzling and kissing Eren’s neck. And then, with a deep growl, he pressed Eren into him, his hands wandering across his body as Levi pulled him even closer. “I love you, Eren.”

Eren felt his knees weak, the combination of Levi’s touch and his voice too much to bear. Their bathrobes were left abandoned as they moved on the bed.

-

It was late morning when they awoke. Levi held Eren in his embrace. 

“….Hey I was thinking about traveling. Would you like to come with me?”

“I would love too, but I’m not sure if my job would permit me an extended vacation.” Eren answered, his arms wrapped around his lover’s neck. 

“I forgot to ask, but what do you do now? Last time we saw each other, you were a newbie photographer intern at my corporation.”

“Haha, yeah I was wasn’t I? Mm, I’m a journalist reporter now, so I’m always looking out for a scoop to report and write on.”

“Hn, so do you write articles about me then?”

“…what, no way!” Eren blushed feeling too shy to say.

“Then give me your boss number and I’ll give them a call. It won’t be hard to convince them.”

“Ok, but where do you want to take me? Has the desert bored you already? Somehow, to me I find this city like paradise, maybe it’s because you’re here.” Eren said laughing a little.

“No it hasn’t, but I haven’t visited Tokyo in a while and I would love to go cherry blossom viewing with you. Its spring time isn’t it, we should be able to see some of them if we leave before next week.”

“Cherry blossoms, huh? Yeah, I think I would like that.”

Eren looked up at Levi, “Hey”

“Hmm,” Levi mused as his grey eyes looked down at Eren’s face.

Eren leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. “I love you Levi. Thank you for the wonderful night and for many more to come.” 

OOOO

Three days later.... They had arrived in Japan leaving the Dubai deserts behind them, trading them for crowded streets and neon lights. A new adventure for them was just starting.

"I'll even give you money! So please accept me!!" she cried out as a last resort.

“Go away, this is your last warning.” Levi growled in a low voice. He got ready to take his cellphone out and make a call to further show that his threat was real. 

The young woman standing in front of him started tearing up before she left running. 

Serves her right, who in the right mind would walk up to a stranger and start declaring feelings of love, which clearly is just celebrity infatuation, even when he had made it clear that he was already taken.

He disliked those type of self-degrading women.

“What did you do now, Levi?” 

Levi recognized the voice of his lover, instantly. He turned around and was left breathless at the sight of Eren.

The young man was wearing a light ivory kimono dress. It wasn’t a kimono with many layers like he had imagined Eren was planning on wearing, but he had to admit that the kimono dress was both beautiful and casual to wear for an outing to the park. 

With Eren’s crossdressing, Levi certainly always had something to look forward to. Today, Eren was wearing lighter makeup colors and the color of his wig was orange red, hair styled like Persephone. A blue rose crown adorned the long strands of hair.

“….Do you like it?” Eren asked feeling shy.

“Obviously.” Levi smirked taking Eren’s hand in his own. 

“Thank you, I thought for our date today I should wear colorful colors, instead of dark colors.” Eren said as she squeezed her boyfriend’s hand in endearment. 

“It’s interesting really to see that your eyes match every hairstyle you wear, even your natural hair color.” Levi said as he touched a strand of hair.

“Obviously, I do have good sense of fashion.” Eren said, with a smile on his lips.

They continued having small talk as they walked around the park, before arriving at a very popular date spot. It was filled with couples having picnic dates. 

“…It’s too crowded, I don’t think we’ll find anywhere to settle down our blanket.” Eren said, disappointed.

“You’re right. Come on let’s go.” Levi said leading Eren away from the crowd. 

Eren couldn’t help but feel sad as she heard him say that. (And, I was really looking forward to this date, too.)

As they walked back to where Levi had left his car parked, Eren’s mood got worse. She couldn’t help but think negatively about how bad this date planning had turned out. She had even gotten up early in the morning to prepare their picnic with a traditional Japanese cuisine meal. 

When Eren looked back up, she noticed that they were heading a different path in the park. They reached a boat docking area where tourists were lined up to get on a boat house restaurant. 

Levi could tell that Eren’s damper mood had change into one of inquisition. He led his lover down a path of flower petals.

“Wow, is this a carpet made out of cherry blossoms!?” Eren exclaimed.

“Yes, this river is commonly known as Raining Sakura.”

“Oh, I see. Its petals fall down upon you like raindrops. Though, really cherry blossoms remind me of falling snow.” Eren said as she looked up and stared in amazement at the trees covered in flowers. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. 

“I think this is a good place to stop.” Levi stopped walking and stood next to a large cherry blossom tree that looked like it was more than one hundred years old. The bark showed signs of aging and having been transcending and flourishing since many centuries back, perhaps even before Levi and Eren were born into this world.

“Wow, thank you for bringing me here. I didn’t know there was such a beautiful location here in this Park Forest.”

“….I had shitty-glasses tell me where they thought would be a perfect spot to take you.”

Eren giggled, “Aww that’s so nice. I’m sure it must have been difficult for you.”

Hange was known to be eccentric and a very good friend of Levi and was commonly known as Shitty glasses.

“Hmph, not really.” Levi said ignoring the flush on his cheeks. He took out the blanket from the picnic basket he had been carrying with him.

He extended the blanket and settled the cloth down on the grass, before he sat down. Eren smiled before she too followed him, sitting down across from him, and started taking out the dishes from the basket. 

“Levi, may I ask why you wanted to see cherry blossoms? Is there a special meaning behind them?” Eren, inquired as she placed a bento in front of Levi.

Levi opened the bento dish to reveal tempura, pickled vegetables, and steamed rice coated with a honey seasoning. The bento was filled with a rich meal.

“This looks good.” The smell alone of the food almost brought a smile to his face.

“And to answer you, truthfully I thought about the first time we ever met. We were surrounded by trees blooming flowers. So I wanted to re-experience that moment again with you to officially seal our relationship. Is that alright?” 

“…Yes, I am so happy!” Eren had tears on the edge of her eyes.

Levi leaned over and kissed the corner of his eyes as he comforted Eren.

“Thank you for this meal, I know you poured all your love into making it.” Levi said, before he poured them grey earl’s tea from a teapot into the teacup dishes.

“Here you go, have some tea.”

“Thank so much Levi!” Eren smiled brightly.

After the wonderful meal, they packed the dishes back inside the sturdy picnic basket and they laid down on the blanket staring up at the pink cherry blossom trees that complimented the blue sky. 

As cherry blossom petals made their way down the ground and the gentle breeze picked them to scatter them across the spring river, Levi whispered something in Eren’s ear. It was words only meant for him alone to hear. And those words were returned back to him in a form of a gentle and innocent kiss that touched his heart. Thus, matching the pace of the sakura petals landing on the river and creating ripples on the clear surface water.


End file.
